Chosen Again
by Captain Grimm Stydia Swan
Summary: Post Chosen- Buffy learns that she is a witch and travels to San Francisco to learn more about herself and her powers. (Buffy/Chris)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Charmed.**

Willow looks at Buffy and the others, "Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

Faith chips in as well, "Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

Dawn looks over to Buffy, "Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

Buffy just stares straight ahead at the crater and smiles, but doesn't answer the question.

While they were on the bus to LA Buffy is sitting there looking out at the passing scenery. _'I can't believe Spike is gone. What am I going to do now?'_ While she was pondering this everyone was tending to the injured.

They arrive at the Hyperion and greet Angel there, "Hey guys, glad you didn't need to use the second front after all." Angel looks around and finds Buffy standing by herself. He looks her over and grows concerned. "Buffy…" Buffy doesn't seem to hear him, but some of the slayers hear and start to wonder what is going on.

"Buffy." Angel tries again, but is again ignored, the Scooby Gang starts to look over at Buffy who is now sitting by a window looking out at the sunset. "Buffy!" She finally startles and looks over at Angel, "What?"

"Your bleeding," Angel comments while everyone else startles and quickly look at Buffy. She looks confused, but then remembers when she was stabbed by one of the Turok-Hans. She looks down at her side where the blood stain is still on her shirt. She pulls the shirt up and finds that the hole healed up.

Everyone looks confused at how quickly the hole healed. Kennedy looks confused, "How did that heal so fast, you shouldn't have healed that fast." Willow, Dawn, Giles, and Xander all look concerned. Buffy just shrugs before looking at Angel, "Are rooms ready for us because I am wiped."

Angel just nods after a minute before showing her upstairs to her room. When he comes back down he finds everyone discussing what happened to Buffy. "So, what do you know about what happened with Buffy? Also what happened at the fight?"

They looked at each other before looking over at Angel. "Well none of us were there, but after she said that Spike helped to save the world." Angel just shook his head before chuckling a little, "Of course he did." Angel muttered.

Willow looks to Giles, "I didn't do this did I? When I did the spell?"

Giles looks at her, "I am not sure, we would have to test the theory."

Meanwhile in her room, Buffy is looking around stunned at what just happened. She goes to the bathroom and finds a mirror, she looks into the mirror before she turns away from the guilt. She punches the mirror and breaks it into little pieces. She grips the sink tightly for a minute before looking at her wound again. _'How is that possible?"_

She looks down at the shards of glass before picking one up. She just holds it for a minute before holding out her arm and cutting herself with the shard. She lets out a tiny gasp before just looking at the cut. It was a deep cut, but it was healing up right before her eyes. She sighs before leaving the bathroom. She sits down on the bed and looks around. She finds a phonebook. She flips through the book, before finding a psychic in the area.

She looks at the window before going up to it and looking down, _'I am not going to get any sleep anyways and it isn't that far down.'_ She opens up the window, looks back at the door before letting out a sigh and jumping out the window.

She arrives at the psychic's place, she goes in and finds that it is completely empty except for one person, it is full of crystals and herbs.

"Hello, dear." Buffy turns around and sees a lady walking out from the back room. "What can I help you with."

"Something happened to me and I was hoping for some answers." Buffy tells her.

The lady gestures at the table to her right. They sit down. The psychic asks for Buffy's hand to read. "I am seeing a lot of pain, heartache, and strength." She continues to hum and haw before gasping in shock and looking at Buffy quickly. Buffy looks at her confused, "What? What did you see?"

"I saw that you are The Slayer, but at the same time not." Buffy sighs before nodding, "Yep, that's me." The psychic looks at her in sympathy. "I know what you have been through, and I am sorry for your recent loss." Buffy tears up and looks away, she lets out a breath and then shrugs her shoulders, "It happens." The psychic shakes her head, "It does not just happen young lady and you have been going through it since you were fifteen."

Buffy nods her head at that. The psychic nods her own head and sighs, "Well I do not have a lot of good news for you, I am afraid." Buffy nods saying, "I figured."

The psychic shrugs at her before going on, "Well for one I am pretty sure that spell your red-headed friend did to create more slayers has made you immortal." Buffy just stares at her in shock, "I-immortal!" The psychic nods her head sadly. Buffy looks up in exasperation, "I can't believe she did this to me again."

"Unfortunately that is not all the bad news that I have for you today." Buffy just looks at her before making a gesture saying 'come on already'. "You were adopted as a young baby by Joyce and Hank Summers." Buffy sits back in her seat in even more shock. "That is not possible."

A pop was heard, "Sorry, Slayer, but it happened." Buffy turned around and saw Whistler standing there. She wanted to get mad at him, but she just sat there waiting for him to continue. He looked confused, but went on, "You were born to some pretty powerful witches, but the Powers saw that you would be the slayer, so they cloaked you and gave you to someone who couldn't have kids, but changed her memory so that she thought she had you as a miracle child."

Buffy looked confused, "If they were powerful witches why couldn't they look for me with a spell?"

"Because they died shortly after. We kept you cloaked because we were worried that the magical kind of demons would come for you and try to kill you."

"What do you mean by magical demons?" Buffy asked.

"There are the demons that you face, ones that do not have magical abilities, then there are the magical demons, these demons have energy balls, fireballs, can teleport and do many other things." Buffy just stared at Whistler in surprise.

"Why have I never encountered them before?"

"The Hellmouth. It kept them out and if they came into town they would be powerless because the Hellmouth does something wonky with their kinds of powers." Buffy nodded at that.

"So another question." Buffy asked. Whistler nodded his head waiting, "How am I immortal?"

Whistler sighed before taking a seat next to the two. "You were the original slayer and so when the spell needed the energy for this kind of thing it used you. Now that all the slayers are activated you are immortal for a while."

"What do you mean for a while?"

"Well, the Powers allowed you to use the spell and for it to work, but if we don't want another First Evil kind of problem on our hands the scale has to balance out, so when the last slayer from this generation dies it will go back to one slayer until she dies and so on. The only plus side to this is by the time that happens, you will not have to rejoin the fight if you do not want to." Buffy looks a little happy at that.

"So, I am immortal for at least a generation and when I am no longer immortal what will happen?"

"Well, you won't die automatically. You will be a normal human who ages."

"That is great to know."

Whistler and the psychic sit there while she digests the information that was given to her. She looks at them after a moment, "What is the catch?"

Whistler looks at her sadly for a moment, "Your parents were witches, so that means that you are a witch as well."

Buffy looks surprised, "What? Like Willow?"

Whistler shakes his head, "No. Willow is a Wiccan, she uses energy from the earth, you will have these powers naturally and won't have to call on some god or goddess to get you power."

Buffy nods following along.

"The catch is that since you are a witch, you will have to learn to control your powers and we can't do that so you will go to San Francisco and meet some other witches who can help you. The problem is that you can easily run into demons there and you will have to join the fight sooner or later."

Buffy grew sad at that hoping that her end of fighting days was starting. She looks back at Whistler, "Who are these witches and how does this magical community work?"

"I am going to give you a mental download of the rules and magical things that could be possible, so that you aren't too green when you meet who you are supposed to meet."

Buffy sighs before looking to the psychic, "You said that you didn't have a lot of good news for me. What is the good news?"

The psychic looks to Whistler so that he can tell her. "The good news is that even though you have this new partial destiny, you will find love and be able to keep it although there will be some trials to go through, but in the end it will be worth it."

Buffy looks surprised at that before smiling slightly, giving into the first emotion since Spike. At the thought of Spike she grew sad.

"Whistler, can I ask you something?" Whistler nods his head. "What will happen to Spike. I mean he saved the world, but he used something evil to do it, so what will happen?"

Whistler sighed before tilting his head up to the roof. Buffy looks to the psychic in confusion, the psychic responds, "He is conversing with the Powers." Buffy nods.

After a few minutes he looks down again, "His soul was sucked into the necklace and he will be brought back to fight again with Angel at the law firm." Buffy nods smiling at the thought of him alive again.

Whistler looks at the clock, "Alright, it is almost time for me to go, so give me your hands for the download." Buffy holds out her hands and Whistler grabs them. Their hands light up with the light going up Buffy's arms and surrounding her head. The light begins to fade, then disappears completely.

She moans and grabs her head. Whistler pats her shoulder in sympathy, "You will have a headache for a few hours, but you will be able to access the information you need when you head off to San Francisco."

He stands back up, "Oh and Slayer," he waits for her to look at him, "If you want to do this alone then don't tell them where you are going."

"But Willow will be able to find me."

"No, she won't. Because the Powers will have shielded you from her. You can tell the gang anything you want, just not where you are going, otherwise you will always have them over your shoulder. Plus Willow would probably become self-absorbed and think that she deserves some things more than you."

Buffy listens while also thinking of what to tell the gang. "Thank you Whistler and for before, I am sorry about threatening you."

Whistler just laughs, "I liked the way that I was threatened by you. It was creative."

Buffy just smiles and starts to laugh. "Oh, wait, what kind of powers do I have?"

"This is where I become cryptic. You will just have to find out for yourself." Buffy shakes her head, but Whistler disappears before she can ask. She looks over to the psychic who was smiling at their conversation.

"Do you happen to know the name of my parents?"

"Yes. I believe I do."

"Dammit, I forgot to ask Whistler if Dawn has powers as well."

"Oh, I can answer that for you."

Buffy looks at her, "Well Dawn was made from you right, that should make her a witch, but since she is not really an actual human, but a 'key' then she is not a witch, so you don't have to worry about her being a witch and having to come with you."

Buffy sighs in relief. "I know it makes me sound like a bad person, but I would like to do something by myself for a time because of this last few years with the gang."

"That is perfectly understandable, although if you don't want to be in trouble then I would suggest running back to the hotel otherwise you will have a lot of mad people on your hands."

Buffy looked at the clock before agreeing with the psychic. She rises from the table and thanks the lady before leaving. She gets to her side of the room outside and jumps back up to the window. She enters through it, but when she is being quiet the lights come on. She jumps and turns around, but gives a sigh of relief because it is just Faith.

"Faith! I am glad it is just you." Faith smirks at that, but then stands up, "Where have you been?"

"I was consulting a psychic for answers about this," gesturing to her wound, "when an old friend or ally popped up and answered the questions for me."

Faith looks confused, but before she could ask Buffy stops her. "I will tell you all about it tomorrow, but for now, I finally want to just sleep for a while before telling you and the rest of them out there what is going on."

Faith agrees with that. She gets up and leaves. Buffy takes a shower and changes her clothes before falling into bed and was asleep within seconds.

 **A/N: What kind of powers do you think that Buffy should have? Do you think her parents should know the Halliwells because I was going with her being a powerful witch, but not related to the Charmed Ones based on all the other stories like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or Charmed**

 **A/N: This is set right before Oh My Goddess parts 1 and 2 of Charmed.**

Buffy wakes up from the first deep sleep she has had since forever. She stretches before getting up and taking a shower. She feels a lot better than yesterday after getting some sleep and some answers. She skips down the steps and starts humming as she heads to the kitchen passing a few early morning people. They eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. She was having her morning coffee when she heard the others waking up. She decided to wait for Faith so she would have at least one person on her side when she told everyone her news.

Once everyone got their breakfast and coffee they heard whispers of the other slayers talking about Buffy humming and skipping which made the Scooby gang wonder what was going on. They head into the sitting room where they see Buffy looking out the window. When she heard them enter the room she turned to them and gave them a smile, "Morning!" She says all chipper.

They slowly approach her, except for Faith, who figured out something had changed. She walked straight into the room and sat down next to Buffy. "What is going on B?"

"Everyone should sit down, I have some news." Everyone, including Angel and his gang sat down. Buffy looked around and noticed Kennedy was there next to Willow, she sighed before doing on, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

"So, after I saw that my wound healed rather quickly, I looked up a psychic and went to figure out what was going on."

"A psychic?!" Most of them shouted.

Giles, "Buffy, you do know that most psychics are fake?" Everyone nodded their heads at that.

"Well this one wasn't and I know that because I was also visited by a balance demon that works for the Powers That Be."

"How do you know that he works for the Powers?" Giles asked skeptically.

"I have met him before Giles. Angel knows him too. His name is Whistler." Buffy mentions rolling her eyes at Giles skepticism. The others look to Angel, who nods his head saying, "Yeah I know Whistler, he was the one who convinced me to fight for the good guys and with Buffy at first. But how do you know him?" Angel asks directed at Buffy.

"Oh, uh, during the Acathla situation, he is the one who told me what I would need to do to win the fight." Angel looked away at that. Giles finally agrees that he is a good guy. "So what did this Whistler and psychic have to say to you?"

"Well for one, I am immortal because of the slayer awakening spell." Buffy says while looking at Willow. Willow looks sad and guilty and Kennedy wraps her arms around her sort of glaring at Buffy as if to blame her for how Willow is feeling. Buffy just rolls her eyes at that, ignoring her.

The others were surprised at this news. Angel was sad that she was now forced to live this way, Giles was guilty about what had now happened to his slayer, Xander was shocked that this could happen, and Faith wasn't that surprised by that.

Buffy saw them look this way, and sighed, "Don't worry it doesn't last forever." This causes another round of surprise. Giles, "W-what do you mean? I thought immortality was always permanent except in extreme conditions."

Buffy shrugs at that bit of information, "Well, Whistler explained it as I am immortal only until this generation of slayers die out and then I am normal again." This confused most people, but Giles thought that he understood.

"So, what you are saying is that when all of the slayers here die you will go back to being human and normal, but until then you are immortal?" Buffy nods, "That's right."

Kennedy doesn't find this reassuring, "So we all have to die and then you become the only slayer again, how is that fair?" Buffy shakes her head, "No, someone else will be the only slayer, they said I get to live my life after this so even when I am human again, I don't have to go back to being a slayer." Kennedy still looks like she is glowering, but doesn't say anything.

Angel and his group didn't have much to say in this matter as they are not a part of the gang, but Angel remembered something, "Buffy didn't you say that you had more news?"

"Ah, yes." Buffy takes a breath, "Well I will be going off on my own somewhere," she was about to continue when the protests started. They were all the same; we need you to keep the slayers in check or to lead. Angel's gang was surprised at how selfish the group was being about this. They looked over at Buffy who just glanced back and forth at this conversation as if she has heard it a thousand times before.

Faith also looks on shocked at how they were reacting, although she shouldn't be so surprised. She looked over at Buffy, who was looking at her watch.

Faith shakes her head at the continued protests before whistling really loudly to stop them. "Man, you guys are really selfish, even after what you did yesterday, you still think she should follow you orders." This causes Angel and his gang to look on in confusion while the Scooby gang looks down and around in guilt.

Faith turns to Angel's group and sees their confusion, "Oh, right they didn't tell you did they? They kicked Buffy out because people were dying and they didn't like that." Angel and his crew looked shocked and annoyed at the other group.

Gunn, "Wait, you kicked her out of her house and now you expect to have her listen to you for anything?" Gunn shook his head. The Scooby Gang were still looking away from everyone.

Faith turned back to Buffy, "You were saying…"

"Right. Well it turns out I am adopted." This shocked the group even more. Buffy nodded at that and continued, "I am going on my own because I need some time and because I want to learn more about my family." Dawn looked offended. "What do you mean on your own, I am your sister, so technically that means I am adopted too."

A pop was heard. "Actually that is not true." Everyone turned and saw a guy in a fedora and suit. Angel stood up, "Whistler."

"Hey Angel, Buffy good to see you again." Buffy just smiles and nods back.

Dawn looks confused and upset at being ignored for a moment, "Hello, back to me, why is it not true?" Whistler looked at her, "It is not true because you weren't really born and since the Powers thought you should be with a slayer for protection that is what you had, but you were still made up of just a little of Buffy's blood, but most was Joyce and Hank. So technically, you are only slightly related to Buffy and her real parents, therefore you are not adopted like Buffy was."

Dawn was confused, but understood most of that. Whistler tipped his hat at everyone before disappearing again.

"That is all I wanted to tell you, I am leaving and I will be going alone, but I will be okay because technically I am immortal." Buffy said before standing up and leaving the room.

Everyone was still sitting down trying to process everything. Dawn was trying to process that she is only slightly related to Buffy, like a half-sister, Giles was feeling guilty about how he acted only a few days before, Willow was sad and guilty, but had the thought that if they really needed to they could find her with a spell. Xander was thinking that he was grateful he wouldn't be dealing with Buffy right after Anya, he thought she was being selfish again. Angel was proud of Buffy and was hoping that she could find what she was looking for, Kennedy was annoyed with Buffy as always, and Faith was proud and glad that Buffy was getting away from it all.

Meanwhile, Buffy was packing when Faith came into the room. "What aren't you telling everyone else B?"

Buffy looked over at Faith for a moment before thinking it over for a minute, "I am not telling anyone that my biological parents were a different kind of witches and that makes me a witch with powers as well." Faith stood in shock at that bit of information. "Wow." Buffy nodded as Faith sank onto the bed.

"That is also why I am going alone, I will get my powers soon and I won't always be able to control them and Whistler mentioned that Willow would react in a not so good way to me being a witch."

Faith understood that logic and promised not to tell anyone. Buffy smiled in thanks before finishing up her packing. She finished before heading downstairs where some people were waiting. She said her goodbyes to Giles, Xander, Willow, Angel, Dawn, and Faith. She waved goodbye to the rest of the slayers and to Angel's group.

Buffy goes to a bus station and decides that to avoid Willow hacking in and finding out where she went she would go to the place closest to San Francisco and walk or get a taxi to go the rest of the way.

 **How do you guys think that Buffy should meet the sisters? Do you think she should meet other witches first and then the Charmed ones or just get a job at P3 and then the sisters learn that she is a witch? Let me know what you think by pressing the review button. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For a guest reviewer I did my best to explain the difference between Willow and the Charmed ones. I mean Willow is a great, powerful witch, but she can become drained while the Charmed ones don't become that way. I also think that their magic is based on different principles. I found this definition: "Humans who were born without magical powers but follow the** **Wiccan Rede** **are called "practitioners". Wiccan practitioners are** **mortals** **with a natural affinity to magic. However, a witch practitioner must rely upon external sources of power from which to draw upon in order to use the three basic witch powers." I think that Willow is a practitioner and the Charmed are born with magic.**

 **As another side note: I don't think that I am pretentiously writing this story. I don't mean to hate on the Scoobies and thought I had done well at that. But I mean in the last few seasons they grew slightly unlikeable, at least in certain episodes. And I am sorry, but I just don't really like Kennedy, if that came out in my writing. I know you have your opinion and that is okay, but the Scoobies will not be in this story anymore unless I change my mind at some point. I am sorry if that annoys you, but the story is in my opinion.**

Buffy arrived at San Francisco and looked at the map that she had to find her way around. She ended up buying a car to get around the big city. She realized that she couldn't just walk around like she would normally would.

She got in the car headed to find an apartment to live in. She took a deep breath before turning the car on. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing bad happened. She was on her way to the first apartment she found in the newspaper. She was going slow, but at a good speed when she got to the apartment.

She checked out the apartment. It was small, cramped, and smelled a little moldy. She decided against getting that apartment. When she got in her car for the next place she got complacent and backed out to quickly, crashing into a pole. Buffy turned and looked before putting her head down on the wheel with a groan.

The tow truck came and picked up the car and took it and Buffy to an auto shop. She was waiting for her turn when she sensed something from someone who worked there. She was looking around when it was her turn for the car. "Hi, my name is Mitchell Haines and I will be working on your car." Buffy stared at him for a moment before realizing that her senses were 'pointing' to him.

"Sure. I backed up to quickly and hit a pole." Buffy said while looking at the back of her new car. "And I had just gotten this car today." She muttered to herself. Mitchell looked at her in disbelief. She saw it, "What!? I am not a great driver okay!" Mitchell just smiled before turning away.

He was working on her car while Buffy was trying to figure out how to ask him something. She just shrugged and decided to ask, "Are you a witch?" Mitchell dropped one of his tools and quickly turned to her in shock. Buffy nodded. "H-how did you know that?" Mitchell asked her. Buffy shrugged, "I just sensed it."

Mitchell hummed and narrowed his eyes, "Are you a witch as well?"

"Apparently. It is a new thing though." Mitchell just sighed. Buffy looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I decided to quit being a witch because of my wife and now I am meeting you."

Buffy holds up her hands, "Whoa, hold on, I am not asking of anything, I am just getting my car fixed and then I am going to check out apartments."

Mitchell nodded at that gratefully. "Although, do you know any witches that could help me with my powers that I will soon be getting?"

Mitchell thought about it, "There are many witches, but the best or greatest known witches are called the Charmed Ones, they live on Prescott Street."

"Thanks for the information."

Mitchell fixed her car and gave her some directions. She looked up the next apartment and it was similar to the first and she didn't like that one either. After a few more apartments she came up to a condo complex and found a nice living space. She bought it with the money that they Scooby gang got from the Council. _'Now all I have to do is find a job.'_

She decided that she would try for a waitressing job first. She was good at it before so she could do it again. She went to a diner that had a help wanted sign. "Do you still have an opening?"

A blonde lady turned around, "It is still open, when can you start?"

"Now?"

"Great, I'm Selena and you are?"

"Buffy."

"Okay, here is your apron and those are your tables."

Buffy got to work. When it was her break she got to know her coworker, Selena. "So, Selena tell me about you."

Selena paused for a moment, "Well, I can tell you my life story or I can tell you something strange that you probably won't believe."

Buffy laughed, "Try me."

"Okay well last year a cop was after me, but it turned out he thought I was a witch and he tried to burn me at the stick."

Buffy blinked, "Wow, why did he think you were a witch?"

Selena paused, "Well, he said that my mother was one so that would make me one as well."

Buffy nodded, "That makes sense."

Selena snorted, "Really? That makes sense to you?"

"Well yeah, magic is generally inherited which means if it didn't skip a generation then you would be a witch. If you are not a witch then you are part of the skipped generation."

"Huh, that actually does make sense. How do you know this?"

"Oh, well I was adopted and I just found out that my parents were witches and that would make me a witch."

Selena nodded, "Okay."

A few weeks later Buffy was looking to find the Charmed Ones, but didn't know their names and it is not like she could find them online. She was behind the counter when she realized how hard this would be. She groaned and then plonked her head down on the counter with a groan. Selena walked up, "What's wrong?"

"I am trying to find some witches called the Charmed Ones, so that they can help me to learn to control my powers when I get them."

"Oh, I know them, they were the ones that rescued me from the witch hunter."

Buffy stands up, "That's great!"

"Yep, their names are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. Phoebe is the Ask Phoebe lady on the newspaper and Piper is the owner of P3, a club."

"Cool."

Buffy spent the next week looking up the Halliwell's. She went to check out P3 before she decided on what she was going to do. She changed her clothes and went to the club. She thought it was kind of similar to the Bronze only on a better scale. And bigger. She went to the bar and ordered a soda before asking about Piper. They told her what they knew.

She was exploring some more when she saw that there was help wanted here as well. She tilted her head in thought, _'hmm, if I get this job I would get closer to the sisters for when my powers come through.'_

The next day she handed in her resignation and then said goodbye to Selena, saying that she would stay in touch.

She arrived at her apartment and got ready for bed and an interview tomorrow at P3. The next day she goes to P3 and meets with someone about a bartending/server job. She is hired and is told to start work that night.

That night she is delivering drinks when she sees Phoebe sitting at a table with a guy. She heads to a table near them and overhears some of their conversation; "I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, it is so so. You're cute, you're sweet, you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough."

The guy laughs, "Well, you have quite the way with words, don't you?"

"Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun.

"It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side of beef?" They laugh. Buffy smiles, but goes back to the bar.

Buffy is putting some glasses away when she overhears another girl and guy;

"Then I graduated from Stanford law in '98."

"Harvard law. Hm, that's impressive. So do you want to give to a charity, or what?" Buffy smothered a laugh.

"I said Stanford, not Harvard."

"Let me ask you something. Have you been having any kind of end of the world, fire and brimstone, doomsday kind of dreams lately?" Buffy frowned at that glancing at the girl.

"Wait a minute, is this some sort of religious charity?"

"Huh?" Paige looks confused.

Phoebe walks up to them, "No, it's not. It's for children."

"Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing."

Phoebe turns to Paige, "Paige, you're supposed to be flirting with the bachelors, not frightening them." Buffy then realizes that this is the third sister.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little off."

"Well, my boyfriend moved to Hong Kong, I'm thoroughly depressed. But I still managed to sign up six people and you have…"

"I have none people."

"None people. Paige, I know you've been in a bad mood but this is getting a little crazy."

"What? I've barely slept all week. I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and weird magic. All very disturbing." Buffy listens with a frown some more.

"Do you think they mean something?"

"I don't know. It could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something."

Phoebe notices a blonde girl close to them, frowning as though listening to their conversation. She begins to frown and wonder who she is. She raises her hand and Buffy heads over.

"What can I get you?"

They order, when she comes back Phoebe asks, "Are you new."

Buffy smiles, "Yep, just hired today." She holds out her hands, "Buffy Summers." They shake hands and introduce themselves.

"So, what is going on here right now." Buffy asks gesturing to what was going on.

"It is a charity auction for children. We are hosting it here in Piper's club." Phoebe explains while watching Buffy look around. Buffy nods at that. "Sounds like fun, although I do not have the best of luck with romance." Phoebe laughs at that, "Same here."

They leave. When they get home Paige asks what that was about. "I don't know she was just too close when you were discussing your dreams and then she was frowning like she also believed it." Phoebe shrugged, "I am probably overreacting."

Buffy gets home and when she is asleep she also has a dream about the end of the world as well. She bolts upright and pants, she looks up, "Really, I still have prophetic dreams?!" She falls back down and tries to go back to sleep.

The next morning at the manor, after a few minutes of conversation;

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Phoebe asks.

"What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"No. Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat."

"Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally…"

"Back in the saddle."

"So to speak."

Phoebe had a question to ask, "What do you know about your new hire?"

Piper looked at her, "Not much, I didn't hire her personally, but I hear that she is doing well. Why?"

"Just being cautious the last few new people have not been kind."

Buffy was at work setting it up for the auction when Phoebe and Elise walked in talking about the auction. She was towards the back room so they didn't see her, but she was able to see Paige orb in. Buffy stood in shock before shaking her head and going about her work, with that power in her mind, _'That was cool.'_

A little while later, while she was off, she was running in the park when she came across a woman on the ground. She runs over to her and checks to see if she is alive, a white lighter orbs in and sees this. She goes to check on her charge when some woman dressed in a white dress comes out.

Buffy turns to watch as the white-lighter asks who the woman is. She claims to be white-lighter and then turns the woman into stone. Buffy stands up, "Who the hell are you!?"

The woman, Meta, turns to her in surprise, "Who are you?"

Buffy ignores her and then goes to fight her. She punches her and it barely hurts her. Buffy is surprised before Meta hits her and makes Buffy fly back a few feet. Buffy gets back up, but is a little warier than before given the strength she had.

Buffy kicks Meta and this time is able to make her move, which makes Meta surprised and shocked, she orbs away before the fight can continue. Buffy is worried since the last person that she went up against that had that kind of abilities was a god.

Meta arrived to her other Titans and discussed what had happened, she got the robing power, but a mystery girl attacked and was actually able to make it land and move her. This causes the other to glance before deciding that it didn't matter right then, that they had a plan to keep to.

Later that night, Buffy is back at work when the auction starts. She is just minding her own business when she hears that the guys are bidding not the girls. She looks up confused before getting wide eyed at Phoebe.

Phoebe leaves after a few bids leaving everyone confused about what is happening. Buffy wants to ask, but decides that is too weird for the new girl to ask.

An Elder is being attacked when the sisters show up. Cronus asks, "Who are you?"

"The Supremes," Paige says before pointing the trident and giving off a bolt of lightning in his direction.

The second Titan looks confused, "She wields the powers of the gods." He looks at the three sisters, "Are one of you the girl that attacked my Meta?" The girls looked confused before Cronus stopped them and started to attack them. They had to orb away.

They are orbed to a sewer with other elders. Paige looked at the others, "Did you hear that one guy, there was a girl that attacked one of them and didn't die."

"I wonder who that was." Piper said.

They are back at the manor, Piper is in with Wyatt when Leo orbed in. They talked for a minute before Piper remembered to ask, "Hey do you know of a girl who could get a hit in with the Titans and live."

Leo is confused and says that he doesn't know anyone like that. Piper shrugs and mentions that they will figure it out later.

Buffy is walking home when it starts to violently rain. She starts to jog wondering what is going on. Soon the rain starts to quiet down. _'Magical weather, I think that is a new one.'_

In the next few days nothing major happens. Buffy is out for a walk after her shift when she senses someone behind her. She ducks and the fist misses her. She turns around and sees a man trying to attack her.

"Why are you attacking me?" Buffy asks while backing up into an alley.

"You're a witch and I need your powers!" Buffy looks confused at that, but continues to back up until the entrance to the alley was barely seen. She then stopped, this confused the warlock, but he grinned thinking he still had her.

She smiles before jumping up and over him and kicking him from behind. He stumbled forward. He turned around and brought out his athame. She watched him silently. He tried to throw the athame at her, but she dodged it. He then tried to fight her. She was starting get angry at this guy. When he came forward she threw her hands up, ready to block when he caught on fire. She watched stunned as he basically exploded before her eyes. She looked at her hands in surprise.

She looked around for people, when nobody was there she tried to make another fire start, but couldn't. She frowned. _'I guess it will happen when it happens.'_ She grabbed the athame on her way home. She decided that this is how she would introduce herself to the Charmed ones. _'Tomorrow though,'_ she thinks as she tiredly falls to sleep.

 **AN: The bad apartments are similar to her apartment in S3 Anne. The condo she does get is like Phoebe's condo in Season 8. I know it is unrealistic, but this is fiction. I wanted her to meet some other people that are witches or have met the sisters. Mitchell is the witch in season 7 so he hasn't met them yet, but Selena is from the season 4 finale. I haven't gotten Buffy to involved yet because she hasn't met the sisters for real yet and I am not sure how to go about doing that. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy goes about her life for the next few days, she was at home listening to Phoebe's interview before work. She drove to P3 for work when the manager comes in, "Buffy, how are you with kids?"

"Uhh, okay I guess?" Buffy responds in a questioning voice.

"Great! Apparently Piper decided to host a big play date with her kid and a couple of other kids here at P3."

Buffy thinks for a minute before shrugging, "Piper will be here if things go sideways, plus I haven't met her yet. This will be a good opportunity to meet her."

The manager shrugged, "I don't know, she sounded slightly different on the phone then she normally does."

Buffy just dismissed it for now since she doesn't really know Piper.

An hour later Piper and a bunch of parents come in and hand off the kids. Piper comes up to the bar where Buffy and the manager are and smiles perkily at them, "Hi! I don't think we've met yet." She holds out her hand to Buffy. Buffy takes it while shooting a look to the manager, "I'm Buffy."

Piper smiles and makes a humming sound before turning around and going back to the kids. Buffy leans towards the manager, Teri, "Is that how she normally acts, because if so I am freaked out."

Teri smiles, "No, that is not how she normally acts, something is definitely up."

A couple walk in with their kid and head over to Piper. They talk for a little bit before the guy starts to head out. Phoebe and Paige stop him for a moment. "Hey Daryl have you met our new bartender yet?" Phoebe asks innocently. Daryl looks at her suspiciously, "No, I haven't. Why?" Phoebe shakes her head, "Never mind, I am just being overly cautious." Daryl nods before heading over to the bartender. He looks her over for a minute thinking that she doesn't look dangerous, but then he remembers that a previous bartender was a stalker and attacked Prue.

Buffy looks over and finds a guy staring at her. She walks over, "Hi, can I help you?"

Daryl snaps out of it, "Uh, no I am just a friend of the Halliwell family and thought I would introduce myself. Detective Daryl Morris." He holds out his hand, she hesitates for a brief moment before shaking his hand, "Buffy Summers."

"Well, I am off to work." Daryl waves to Buffy and the girls before leaving. Phoebe and Paige were watching this interaction, "Did you see her hesitate when he introduced himself?" Phoebe whispered to Paige, she nodded, "Yes, but we have bigger things to deal with like Leo and Piper."

After a few hours the sisters had erased Piper's memory and found Leo in Valhalla. They thought of a way to get to the island, but needed some help so they went to go find Daryl. They find him in an alley arresting a criminal.

Phoebe waves him over, "Hey Daryl we need your help."

They tell him that they need him to die so that they could get to Valhalla. They get to Valhalla and are able to rescue Leo, but are forced to leave Piper behind because of the pain that she is in.

When they come out of the portal to where Daryl's body was laying on the floor. Daryl turns to them, "Before you go off and rescue Piper, you should know that I looked into Buffy Summers for you." He pauses which cause Paige and Phoebe to become wide-eyed, "What! What Daryl?"

"Well it turns out that she burned down her high school gym and was a murder suspect for a while when she was in high school. Just thought you should know."

Paige and Phoebe are surprised at Buffy's history while Leo is confused on what they were talking about. They decide to wait to talk about this before getting on with saving Piper.

Daryl is at a murder scene when he sees Piper riding on a motorcycle. He is surprised, but immediately calls Phoebe. He lets them know before following. Buffy is on a jog around the city when she hears screams, she runs to them and sees men attacking other men and killing them. She runs in, "Hey! Stop!" They turn to her in confusion, before the Valkyries and Piper ride in on the motorcycles. Buffy sees this and is very confused. The leader of the Valkyries tries to stop them, but they attack. One of the men goes after Buffy. She sighs before glancing at Piper and shrugging at what this will do.

The warriors are fighting with the Valkyries and Buffy. One of them gets the jump on Kara, a Valkyrie, Buffy sees this and throws a hub cap at the warrior to distract him. He looks at Buffy and joins the other warrior that is attacking her. Paige and Phoebe orb in and see Piper fighting. They look around and do a double take when they see Buffy fighting the warriors and looks to be winning. They look at each other in confusion before focusing on Piper.

Piper notices them and tries to attack them, Daryl comes in and is almost killed with a knife to the back, but Piper freezes the knife. The Valkyries are able to convince the warriors that they are for real and get them to come back to Valhalla, Piper goes back with them. Before they leave the leader looks at Buffy in confusion as if she knows what she is but isn't positive about it.

Paige and Phoebe watch in shock before looking at Daryl and noticing Buffy leaving out a side door. Paige is about to call out when Phoebe stops her. "We have Piper to worry about for now." Paige agrees with that and they head back to the manor.

Buffy is outside the warehouse and breathes in relief as she isn't followed, but she knows that it is only a matter of time.

Paige is about to leave when she runs into Chris cleaning up and then Phoebe walks in and they start to talking about Phoebe's new power and Piper's emotions. Phoebe turns to Chris, "Hey, in the future did you ever hear of someone named Buffy Summers?" Paige also waits for the answer. Chris sits there thinking for a moment, "Uh, no, not really, I mean the name sounds vaguely familiar, but nothing particular, good or bad." Phoebe just sighs while Paige decides to leave for her date.

The next week, Buffy hadn't had any conversation with the sisters yet which is making her confused because she thought that they would have asked questions or attacked by now. She is not that off on the mark though.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were visited by the Cleaners' last night and now don't remember anything about yesterday. So Piper is making breakfast and watching TV when Paige walks in. They talk about the things that they don't really remember and then they try to get Phoebe out of the basement.

They walked down the stairs. Phoebe starts, "The point is I have to figure out how to work my new power, I'm gonna have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piper and Paige suddenly stop before the bottom of the stairs. "Stay behind the yellow line." Piper and Paige look down to see a thick yellow line drawn on the ground. "I might channel what you both are feeling.

Piper, holding the breakfast tray, "So would you like me to toss you your breakfast?"

Paige notices a band-aid stuck to Phoebe's forehead. "What happened to your head?"

Phoebe points to it, "This? I don't know. I've been so scattered lately I must have bumped it or something. Now, are either one of you feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness?"

"Annoyance?" Paige says.

"You may proceed."

Paige smiles sarcastically, "Thanks."

They talk for a few more minutes before they talk about Buffy. "What are we going to do about her, I mean its not like we caught her red-handed with something, we just have suspicions." Paige mentions.

Piper turns to Phoebe, "Well haven't you got a reading off her?"

"No, I haven't been close enough to her since I got this power." Piper hums.

"Well, sooner or later you will have to come out of the basement and when you do you will see if you can get a reading off of Buffy." Phoebe groans. Then Phoebe gets a call from Elise and has to go into work. Paige goes to her work and notices that her coworker got fired and that she had forgotten to do something for her friend yesterday.

Buffy hasn't met Chris yet, but when she walks into the club for work she notices that the backroom door is open. She narrows her eyes and even though she doesn't need it really, more for appearances, she grabs a knife from the bar. She heads over to the door listening and just hears a lot of rummaging.

She opens the door and sees a guy with a bag, "Who are you and what do you want?!" Chris jumps in surprise and turns around. He looks her over and thinks she is pretty, but then notices the knife. He holds up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, I'm Chris, Piper is letting me stay here for awhile." Buffy looks at him suspiciously, but puts the knife down.

Buffy turns and walks to the phone, she hands it to Chris, "Call her real quick, so I can check you out. Make sure you aren't some thief." Chris scoffs, "A thief? What would I take from here?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know, for all I know you could be a raging alcoholic and are here to steal free booze, or the money from last night." She stands holding the phone, tapping her foot. She waves it in his direction. Chris thinks this is pointless, but if it will get her to put down the knife he will do it.

He calls Piper, "Hey, Piper, this is Chris, please tell your bartender, that you are letting me live here…" Piper is confused, but then gets Buffy on the line, "Sorry to bother you, but I came in and noticed he was here and I wasn't sure what to think. So if you could just tell me if you allowed him to live here then I can let it be." Piper says that Chris is telling the truth. They say goodbye, Buffy hangs up the phone and looks at Chris, "Well, I guess I should say sorry then."

"Sorry?"

"For pointing a knife at you and calling you a raging alcoholic." Buffy muttered towards the end.

Chris huffs a laugh, "Just for the record I am not a raging alcoholic, but you don't have to say sorry. You could put the knife down though." Buffy looks confused, Chris gestured to her hand, she looks down, "Oh! Oh! Sorry." She puts the knife back.

There is a pause, Buffy looks around, "Well I guess I better get to work." Chris nods, "Sure." Buffy smiles at him before going to the closet and getting a big box of glasses, Chris notices this, he comes over, "Wait, let me get that for you." Buffy is about to disagree when she just shrugs it off, letting him be 'the man'. He carries it over to the counter. Buffy goes behind the counter and starts pulling out the glasses.

Chris watches her for a few minutes before he asked her a question, "So what brings you to San Francisco?" Buffy gives him a look, Chris smiled sheepishly, before laughing, "That was lame, but apparently I was adopted and I just found out. This is where my parents lived so I came to learn more about them." She looks at him, "So, what brings _you_ to San Francisco?"

Chris hesitates, "I am here for family as well." He says vaguely. They talk about some more mundane things before Leo orbs at the stairs. He looks around and notices that Chris is talking to a blonde woman. Leo walks down the stairs, "Chris." Chris turns around and sighs. Buffy noticed that movement, but ignored it for a moment.

She goes for the knife again, Chris notices and smirks a little, "Who are you and how did you get in?" She asks Leo who looks confused at the questioning. Chris looks at him, laughing a little, "Leo this is Buffy, the new bartender and server, Buffy this is Leo, Piper's husband." Buffy nods and Leo notices that she put something back down.

Buffy looks at Leo, "That doesn't answer my other question about how you got in, I locked the door after I came in." Leo shuffles before answering, "I-uh- I have a key." Buffy narrows her eyes, "Then why didn't I hear the door, and I would have heard it. I have great hearing." Leo laughs nervously, "I didn't shut the door since I will only be here for a moment." Buffy nods before continuing what she was doing. Leo pauses and looks at her for a moment, Buffy notices this, "What?" Leo looks at Chris in an attempt to get her to understand.

Buffy looks and nods, "Oh, I understand, but I'm not going anywhere, _I_ have work to do." Chris snickers at that, but at a glance from Leo, gets up with a sigh and moves to the backroom. He gives Buffy a smile as he goes by, she gives a smile and small wave. As Leo passes he notices that she had a knife in her hand when she was asking her questions.

They go to the backroom and close the door. Leo turns to Chris, "Did you know that she had a knife on me when asking those questions?" Chris smirks, "Yes, she held it on me when she didn't know who I was." Leo nods at that slightly reassured. They go on to talk about Chris and his new charge. "Where is she anyways?" Leo asks. Chris thinks, "I am pretty sure that she is with her boyfriend right about now." Leo gives him a look before trying to orb out, "Leo, wait!"

Leo orbs back in, "What?" He asks exasperated. Chris motions to Buffy outside, she will get suspicious if you don't leave through the door." Leo sighs before heading out fo the room. He waves goodbye to Buffy before heading up the stairs, when he was out of sight he orbed out.

Later, Leo is in Piper's bedroom, confused. They talk about what he is doing there before, "Your new bartender is kind of rude." Piper laughs a little, "What?" Leo nods, "She had a knife in her hand when she didn't know who I was, she wanted to know how I got in with the door locked, and _then_ she wouldn't leave me alone with Chris." Piper laughs and pats Leo on the shoulder. "She is a young woman that doesn't bow down to the man, so she was protecting herself, and then she was just doing her job."Leo huffs before he orbs out.

Soon the Charmed Ones figure out that someone erased a day of their lives. They cast a spell to see what happened and ended up actually in the past. They figure out that they have to relive the day. While that was going on Leo was assigning Chris a charge. Phoebe starts the riot at her office, Paige talks to her friend at the office and notices a dragon outside the window. The girls meet at the tunnel and see the dragon come out of the tunnel.

Buffy is at home watching the news when Paige suddenly orbs onto the screen, Buffy sits up straight. Then Phoebe levitates the weather man in the air. Paige steals the anchorwoman's jacket with her magic before they show Piper saying a spell that made the Golden Gate bridge disappear. Buffy looked on in shock.

After that stunt was wiped, Buffy went back to work and saw that Chris and Leo were arguing again. She overhears that it is about a new charge, with her new information that she has, she knew that meant that Chris is a white lighter and Leo was one too which is why he didn't need the door to get in. Leo orbs out and Chris notices Buffy at the bar putting away more glasses and straightening up. He goes to sit at the bar and they start talking some more.

While they are talking Leo orbs to the Manor to talk about Buffy with the girls. He finds Piper with Wyatt in the Conservatory. He calls Phoebe and Paige in as well. He sits down, "We need to talk about this Buffy girl." They all nod.

"Well what exactly can we do? I mean I could always try to get a read off of her." Phoebe offers. Paige offers, "I could have some magical creatures check her out." Piper, on the other hand, offers, "I could have her get near Wyatt to see if his protection shield comes up." Leo nods, "Let's try all of those options."

 **AN: I am not very good at the conversations between Chris and Buffy yet, so sorry if it wasn't good. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

At P3 Buffy and Jack, another bartender, were cleaning glasses while listening to Piper on the phone. Phoebe walks in and Buffy goes to pick up a tray of dishes. She was heading back over when she heard Phoebe whisper to Piper that the new bartender is checking her out. Buffy looks at Jack and notices that he is checking her out. Buffy is next to them when Phoebe starts discussing Jason coming back in town and she is wondering how he feels about her.

Buffy leans over, "I agree with Piper, you should just ask." Phoebe turns to Buffy and nods her head. Then she remembers that she should be trying to get a feeling off of her. While she is doing that Buffy leans towards Piper, "Plus, she is right, Jack is definitely checking you out." Piper smirks at her before telling her to get back to work. Buffy smiles and laughs before walking away.

Piper looks to Phoebe and sees that she looks slightly sad. When questioned about it Phoebe says they will talk later, but now they were going to lunch. They were heading to the door when Chris orbs in. "No!" Chris looks confused, "We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch."

Chris shrugs, "Hey, I am not unreasonable, we can hunt demons after lunch. By the way, anyone seen Leo?" They shake their heads. Chris mentions that Leo has a lead on who got him to Valhalla. They were about to leave when Buffy walked by, she noticed Chris, "Oh, hey Chris." Chris looked around, "Hey, Buffy." Looks her up and down, "Glad to see you don't have a knife on you this time." The sisters look confused and surprised. Buffy laughs, "Well, that's because I know who you are now." She waves to them before going back to work.

Piper and Phoebe look to Chris who is smirking. They give him a questioning look, "What knife?" Piper asks. Chris shakes his head, "When I called you about Buffy she had a knife on her in case I was a thief." They all smiled at that before leaving and talking about Paige's temp jobs and who finds happiness with temp jobs.

The next day, Buffy is at work and sees that the band is packing up, "What is going on here?"

One of the guys, Ray, answers, "Oh the owner lady fired them." Buffy looks on confused at that because she doesn't know Piper all that well, but that doesn't seem like something she would do. She looks around for Piper and finds a brunette arguing with Ray saying that she is the boss and she didn't fire the band. Buffy uses her senses and can sense that the brunette is a good person. The backroom door opens and fauxPiper comes out with Jack. Buffy is shocked at that.

She has superiority over Jack so she goes over to him and smacks him on the back of the head. Mabel is shocked, "Hey, what do you think you are doing…" Mabel forgot her name. Buffy raises an eyebrow, "Well it looks like since I am the superior worker here I am telling Jack to get back to work." Mabel scoffs, "Yeah, but I'm the boss." Buffy shrugs, she uses her senses and can tell that this person is sort of evil. Buffy just walks away giving Mabel a look that both she and Piper catch.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are orbed into a room after their fight with the blonde sisters. Phoebe is treating Piper while they are talking about the Stillman sisters. Paige thinks that even though they are trashy blondes they did a great job at stealing their identities. Piper thinks back, "Yeah, but Buffy was definitely suspicious of the blonde me." Paige and Phoebe looked stunned at that bit of news, "But how did she know anything was up?" Piper just shrugged.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were locked in the Conservatory with the blonde sisters when Chris orbed in. They try to convince Chris that they are the real Charmed Ones and that the blondes are imposters. Piper mentions the book which starts Chris' suspicions, "Also Buffy, is suspicious of her even with no reason to be." Chris raises an eyebrow at that. When Mabel misses the sisters Chris realizes something is really up. When Mabel takes the bait, Chris realizes that the sisters are telling the truth.

After everything was done, the sisters were sitting in the living room and wondering about Buffy. "What do you think Buffy knew about today?"

"Probably not much, but she still new something was up."

Piper looked to Phoebe, "You read her today, what did you feel."

Phoebe pauses, "I felt loss and sadness, I think she recently lost a loved one and that she used to be depressed." They feel sad for Buffy, if she did lose a loved one. "I also felt some happiness when she interacted with Chris yesterday." Piper raised her eyebrows, "That probably won't end well."

Paige sighs, "Guess it is my turn to ask for help on who she is."

The next day Paige meets up with some of the magical creatures that she has helped before. "Hi, I was just wondering if you guys could do some digging on a new bartender at P3 named Buffy Summers. If you find anything let me know." She nods at them and then leaves for her temp job.

While Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were dealing with the family feud problems, Buffy got the day off. She went to the store for groceries and when she got to her condo she decided to send a letter to Angel and the gang to let them know that she is doing well and is safe.

Buffy was getting ready to go out on her nightly jog, when one of her neighbors, Stan, stopped her. "Hey, Buffy." Buffy smiled at him. "I was wondering…" Buffy waited, Stan laughed a little, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight." Buffy paused stunned. "Uh, sure, just let me do my jog and you can pick me up at seven?" Stan nodded and walked away.

She got changed into her running clothes and went for a jog. She was jogging in the park when she was tackled by something. She got back up and saw that it was a demonic vampire, she groaned, "Really, I can't even have a month or two without running into you guys again." The vampire got confused, but ignored her, "I'm going to kill you slowly." He growled, she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on already." She got into fighting position. This vampire didn't stand a chance. She didn't have a stake so she would either have to find a weapon or try to make a fireball again.

She tried to summon her strength, but kept having to block the vampire's attack. She grew annoyed, "Would you stop, I am trying to do something here." The vampire laughed. She huffed before giving up and throwing the vampire into a tree branch and watched as he turned to dust. She dusted herself off and went to finish her jog.

The magical creatures were watching and when they talked to each other, they thought she could be the protector woman.

Buffy got ready for her date. She wasn't sure this was the right thing given that Spike had only just died and it didn't seem right to go on a date that soon. Before she could change her mind, there was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hi." Stan said.

"Hi." Buffy said back.

They got into Stan's car and drove. They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Buffy looked around and noticed Piper at the next table with a guy. She raised her eyebrows. Stan saw that, "What?"

"Huh, oh, it's nothing. It's just that is my boss over there." She nods to Piper. Stan turns and also nods at that. They order and start with small chat to even things out. Buffy is listening to Stan when she sees Chris orb in and covered in mud. She gets a confused look on her face before Stan asks her a question. "So, why did you look so nervous when you opened the door tonight?"

Chris is looking around for Piper when he notices Buffy there with a guy. He gets a feeling in his stomach that he can't describe, so he ignores it. He finds Piper at the next table over and starts to head over there. He overhears the question that Stan had asked and he slows down to hear the answer.

"Oh, well, I recently lost someone I cared about, could have even loved, and you are the first guy since him."

They continue to talk for a few more minutes before they get their food and Chris has already gotten to Piper's table.

After the sisters solved the problem they were having Paige went to talk to the magical creatures. They tell her that Buffy is something of a protector. This makes Paige baffled, but she thanks them.

Paige tells Piper and Phoebe what the creatures said. "Protector? Protector of what?"

"I don't know, but I mean, the protector part sounds like she is a good guy, right?" Phoebe asks.

Piper and Paige shrugged, still not sure. "We'll see."

A few days later, Buffy was in the storage room when Chris came in. "Hey, Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "Hey Chris." Pleasantries out of the way, Chris heads to the backroom for some sleep and strategy on how to get the sisters motivated. The sisters come in, Piper with Wyatt, to talk to Chris and see that Buffy is setting things up. Piper motions to Buffy with Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige nod before going over to Chris. They watch as Piper heads to Buffy with Wyatt.

"Hey Buffy. I have a random favor to ask from you."

Buffy looks at Piper and sees Wyatt. "Sure." She says slowly.

"How would you feel about extra work of babysitting?"

Buffy smirks, "I'm okay with it, but I have never done it before."

"Great, how about now." Piper sets Wyatt down on the floor, "I have to go talk to Chris about something and I need someone to watch Wyatt for me."

Buffy shrugged, "Sure, I mean you'll be in the next room, so this is a baby step."

Piper smiles before heading towards the backroom. They all get inside the room and close the door slightly. They can still see Buffy. Chris wonders what is going on. They tell him about their findings. Chris nods, "Yeah, I overheard that she lost someone, so that would explain the feeling." They look out the door at Buffy who looks at Wyatt before squatting down. "Hey, Wyatt, I have never done this before, so bear with me." She picks him up and carries him around while finishing her work. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris watched and saw that Wyatt seemed to trust her.

"Alright that proves it, she is probably a good guy." Phoebe claims.

They look at each other in tentative agreement on that. They look back at Buffy and Wyatt and notice two demons shimmering in. "Oh, great!" They say as they rush out of the room. Buffy turns and notices the demons. She looks at the sisters, "What do I do with Wyatt?" First the sisters were surprised that Buffy was acting so calm. "Uh, just be careful, he can protect himself." This caused Buffy to be surprised as well.

One of the demons went after the sisters and the other went after Wyatt and Buffy. They threw an energy ball, but Wyatt put up the force field. Buffy was stunned at that. The demon kept throwing the energy balls at them, one after another, soon Buffy grew angry that they were trying to attack a somewhat defenseless kid. Piper had managed to blow up the second demon and when they turned to the other, they saw it catch on fire and explode. They gave each other surprised looks before looking at Buffy, who was holding a hand to her head as if to stave off a headache.

They all came together and Buffy handed Wyatt back to Piper. They looked at each other for a few moments in silence before Buffy started, "Guess I have some explaining to do." The sisters and Chris nodded.

 **AN: I am sort of following the Charmed episodes, but I have a hard time figuring where to put Buffy into the storyline, so bear with me. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sisters and Chris have Buffy meet them at the Manor. Before she arrives they invite Leo down to learn more about her as well. "Leo!" They yell. Leo orbs in. "What's going on?"

"We are about to have a meeting with Buffy, who apparently has powers." Piper told him. Leo looks stunned at that bit of information. "How come I didn't sense it?"

"I don't know maybe you weren't focusing on that issue." Paige told him.

There was a knock on the door, Phoebe went to go open it. Buffy was standing there, shifting from one foot to the other. "Hi." Phoebe replies, "Hi, come on in."

They enter and Buffy sees that everyone is there, "Wow, full court press. That isn't nerve racking at all." Phoebe and Chris smile at her. Piper and Leo are more suspicious and Paige doesn't know what to make of her.

Buffy sits down in an open seat, "Okay then, where to start?"

"Uh, how about the beginning." Piper said with narrow eyes.

Buffy nods, "Well after an… event occurred in my old home town, I found out that I was adopted and that my parents were witches and they lived here in San Francisco." Paige could now relate to Buffy since she was also adopted. Piper and Leo were wondering about the event that occurred.

Phoebe looked around before asking, "Who are your parents." Buffy shook her head, "I don't think you would have heard of them. I mean I heard that they were powerful, but not well-known." They nodded.

Paige decided to ask, "What are your powers?"

"Uh, I am not actually sure. I mean I know I can somehow create fire, but other than that nothing has developed yet."

Leo, suspicious, "What was this event?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "None of your business." She looked around at the others, "Listen, I know I wasn't truthful, but that doesn't entitle you to my whole life story. I just heard about you and thought that you would be able to teach me how to control my powers so I don't hurt anybody."

Chris laughs at the look on Leo's face. Phoebe and Paige also smiled at his reaction. Piper, meanwhile, "How did you hear about us?" This caused some slight tension given the past.

"I met a witch, who fixed my car, who told me about the Charmed Ones, but I didn't know your names, so I went about my life in the beginning. Then I became a waitress and met someone you had saved a while ago and she gave me your names." Buffy looked at the sisters, "You should remember her, Selena, you saved her from a cop witch hunter."

They looked at each other, remembering that problem. After a few moments, "Give us a minute while we discuss." Buffy nods. They all went to the conservatory to talk.

"Well, what do we think?" Phoebe asked, Paige shrugged, "I guess that we could help her, if only to either make sure she isn't evil or to keep her in check and watch her."

"I agree with Paige." Chris said. Leo and Piper also agreed. Phoebe looked at everyone before nodding and heading back into the room. "Alright, you have yourself a deal. We teach you and maybe you can help us sometimes."

"Cool." Buffy claimed beginning to smile. When everyone else followed, "I think I should let you know…" The sisters wondered what she was going to say, "…I am a terrible student." They smiled.

Piper shakes her head, "That's okay, so was Paige." Paige looked affronted. Buffy smiled.

"Come by the Manor tomorrow morning for your first lesson." Piper told her. Buffy nodded before leaving. They waited for her to leave before continuing their conversation. "Hey Leo maybe you could find out who her parents were and what their powers were in order for us to learn what kind of powers that she might have." Leo nodded before orbing away. Chris is trying to remember where he has heard the name Buffy Summers, but it isn't working so he gives up.

The next day, Buffy gets up and goes to work. Piper is there talking about something with another worker when she sees Buffy. She excuses herself and heads towards Buffy. "Buffy!" Buffy waits for her, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the first study session is later today after your shift."

"Alright. See you then." Piper leaves after that. Buffy goes back to work while watching TV and sees that Phoebe is interviewing someone about a five minute orgasm, Buffy is thinking, _'It can last much longer than five minutes, but then again I was with a vampire so that changes things'_ She smirks to herself.

While Buffy was watching this, Piper was back home and was encountered by demon that created vortexes. She calls for Chris and Chris tries to get her to leave. She doesn't want to leave Wyatt so she asks him to get her sisters, but they are too busy. Piper goes after the demon, but her hand slips she is about to be sucked into the portal when she is able to hit the demon, unfortunately she doesn't kill him.

They are cleaning up the mess and talking about the demon when there is a knock on the door, Piper looks at the clock, "Oh that is probably Buffy." Paige goes and opens the door for Buffy. Buffy follows Paige to the conservatory and looks around, "Wow, what happened here?"

"Piper was attacked by a demon and no one was here to help." Buffy looked at Piper concerned, but Piper waved her off. Paige accepts this and says she is sorry, but that she was at a temp job and was 'cut in half' and Phoebe was in the middle of an interview.

Piper mentioned that she was watching it when the demon attacked. Buffy nodded, "Yeah I was watching as well. It was interesting…" Phoebe and Piper noticed that she drifted off and then had a smirk. Phoebe felt what she was feeling, "Ooh, that feeling is interesting and great." Buffy looks confused.

"Oh right we didn't have the powers conversation." Piper mentioned, silently hoping to learn more about this feeling. Buffy shook her head.

Piper goes first, "Well I have the ability to stop time or speed it up so much that it makes things explode."

"Cool."

Phoebe went next, "I have premonitions and I can levitate and recently I have gained empath powers which means I can feel what you feel."

"That's awkward."

Paige is last, "I'm half white lighter so I have telekinesis, but with a white lighter side effect."

"Wow, all of your powers seem really cool. I guess that is what you meant about the feeling you had just a minute ago."

Phoebe nods before smirking, "Now why don't you tell us what you were feeling when watching my show."

Chris was looking through the Book of Shadows appearing to not pay attention, but he was in fact paying close attention.

Buffy sighed, "It's nothing really, it's just that the last boyfriend that I had could make me have a longer than five minute orgasm."

The sisters just stared at her, "That seems like either good luck on your part or also painful if it lasts longer than five minutes."

Buffy shrugged, "It was good luck and it was great, I-uh- never mind." She blushes realizes that Chris is in the room, the sisters also realize this and glare at him for a moment, but then they realize that he doesn't seem to be paying attention. The sisters turn around towards Buffy and point at her, "We will discuss this later." Buffy smiled.

Piper mentions that she has to finish cleaning before her guests arrive, Paige looks at her, "What guests?" Piper mentions the fashion show that her friend is putting on. Chris is getting annoyed, "Hello, there is a demon that we have to hunt." Buffy looks amused that they sort of ignore him. Chris is trying to explain the situation, but they ignore him and talk about their problems.

Buffy whistles at everyone and they turn to look at her, she smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, but if you have guests coming over, why did you invite me over for a lesson in witches?"

Piper hit her hand against her forehead, "Crap, I forgot about that, sorry."

"It's okay, I can wait, maybe I can even join you at this fashion show, when I was younger I was really into fashion." Piper nods. Chris is getting really annoyed, before huffing and disappearing.

Phoebe was at lunch with Jason and was letting the fame get to her. Piper and Wyatt were baking and Buffy was watching. "You know, I think that I am going to like having you as a friend and teacher if I get cookies and other food cooked for me." Piper looks amused, "Why is that."

"Oh, I can't cook for the life of me. Anything I make is burnt or not cooked all the way through. It is just better if I don't cook unless it is cereal." Piper is laughing when Leo orbs in. Leo is confused before he sees Buffy. He nods to her before looking at Piper and Wyatt. They have a conversation about healing while Buffy was watching in confusion. Leo mentions that he can't take Wyatt today because of a pendant he found. He focuses blame on Chris.

Buffy looks at him, "Why would you blame Chris?" Leo looks at her before answering, "He is from the future and he is hiding something."

"Whoa, hold up! Chris is from the future?" Piper and Leo looked at her, "Whoops, we didn't mention that to you?" Buffy shook her head. Leo left and all of sudden there was a glow of light surrounding Piper. Buffy was confused, but ignored it for the moment, Piper can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What is the deal with you and Leo? If that isn't too offensive to ask."

"Uh- not offensive. Leo and I were a forbidden romance and then we were allowed to be married and then Wyatt came along. The problem is now. Elders are the bosses of white lighters and they were the ones that forbade us from getting together and when these Titan gods showed up they killed most of the Elders and Leo became one without thinking about the fact that he had a wife and son down here." Buffy nodded in sympathy.

"I get that. I had a couple of forbidden romances in my day that never went right." Piper was curious, but left it alone. Soon her friends were there and they were in the middle of a male fashion show. Paige is dealing with her magic being out in the open while saving a life. Phoebe and Jason were at her show. Leo was accusing Chris of something while he made a potion to deal with the demon. All of sudden many things went wrong in those separate lives of theirs. Piper and Buffy were looking at a blank Book of Shadows, "What does that mean?" Buffy asks, Piper shrugs. They get in the car and then they get into the car crash. They get out, Buffy notices Piper looking at a demon.

She comes around the car and stands next to Piper. "Is he responsible for all of this?" The demon looks confused, "You aren't a part of my world." Buffy shrugs. The demon gets ready to throw the knife when everything becomes glowing and Phoebe and Paige are there as well. They defeat that demon and are spat out in his lair. They figured out what happened. Buffy was more comfortable in this room than any other place she's been. She is looking around when she notices someone on the ground. "Oh my god! Chris!" The sisters look over and realize that Chris looks to be in bad shape.

They call Leo and he heals Wyatt and Chris. Afterwards Buffy comes to the manor and is sitting in the conservatory waiting for the lesson to start. Piper comes into the room with Chris. Buffy notices that she no longer has a cut on her hand. "Well, well. Looks like you are okay with healing after all." Piper shrugs and sits down. They start on the lesson. Buffy finds that she actually pays attention to this, but shrugs it off for now.

When they were done, Buffy turned to Chris, so I hear that you are from the future." Chris stutters a little before nodding. "Why didn't you know who I was then if you are from the future?"

"I probably wasn't paying attention, I only came here because there is a- a demon after Wyatt." Buffy noticed a pause and Chris looking at Piper before answering that question. Buffy hums at that which makes Chris squint at her in suspicion. She just smiles before leaving. Once she is home she goes to a box that she brought with her. It has the lighter that Spike had, some of Angel's things, and some of her mom's things. She smiles sadly at them for a moment before putting them back in the box and going to bed.

 **AN: Who should Buffy's parents be? Should they be bad guys or good guys or just one bad parent who fell in love with a good person?**


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days showed Buffy learning more and more about witchcraft even though she still has no control over her own powers. She has realized that she actually wants to be good at this, but with no control she is getting frustrated. Buffy groans out loud in her condo. _'I can't believe it is taking me this long to get a hold on my powers. I didn't take this long for my Slayer powers.'_

She heads towards the Manor at a slow pace while also thinking about Spike and when he might be alive again, she kind of wishes that she could talk to him one more time. Maybe she can find a way to contact the Powers or Whistler to accomplish that. She perks up at that thought and walks a little faster towards the manor. When she gets there she walks in without knocking after being allowed to do so. She walks into the kitchen and hears that Phoebe turned someone into a turkey.

"You turned someone into a turkey?" Buffy looks amused. Phoebe nods sheepishly, "I was under a spell when it happened."

"What? We can be affected by spells as well!" Buffy looked over at Piper who smiled a little, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that." Buffy nods her head slowly at that. Piper and Phoebe get back to what they were talking about when Phoebe mentions that Piper not getting any was making her bitter. This caused Buffy to choke a little on the coffee that she just poured. "Sorry." Piper was gesturing to Wyatt, "Oh, he doesn't know what we're talking about." Piper just glares. Paige gets home and there is a sisterly debate happening so Buffy waves goodbye and leaves.

Buffy heads off to the post office and goes underneath. She has read up on what to do and enters through the doors. She looks around and notices the gold Oracles standing in the room, "Where is our gift mighty woman warrior?" Buffy grabs one of her weapons that is very nice. "Ooh, a warrior's weapon is a great choice. What do you wish to know?"

"You must know what happened at the Hellmouth a few weeks ago." They nod. "Well I was told by Whistler that the vampire that was killed saving the world was going to come back and I was wondering when and if I could talk to him, just for closure."

They nod to each other before snapping their fingers, "You will get a visit soon from your vampire and that will give you 48 hours to say your goodbye and closure."

Buffy nods her head and bows slightly before leaving. _'That wasn't too hard.'_

She comes by later next day and finds out what has been going on. She is listening to the argument and shakes her head at what Paige was doing. When Paige leaves Piper goes to call Leo and Chris, but neither answer, she groans and then calls Phoebe. After she is done with that she goes for Wyatt. Buffy clears her throat, "If you need me to, I can watch Wyatt for you." Piper looks relieved, "Thanks." Buffy shrugs, "No problem, I agree with you on the Paige front." Piper smirks before leaving. Buffy looks at Wyatt for a second. "What do you want to do? Huh, Wyatt?" Wyatt orbs her to his room.

"Whoa, that is a freaky feeling." She and Wyatt are playing with his toys when her senses start going off, she grabs the knife that she has hidden on her. "Easy there Slayer."

She relaxes, "Whistler." Whistler looks at the baby, "Oh that's the twice-blessed baby!" She looks confused, Whistler waves his hand, "The baby has a chance to become evil or not, but he is a white lighter and a witch, not very common, he is the only one right now and that makes him twice-blessed." Buffy nods understanding now.

"Whistler why are you here?"

"I heard that you want to converse with someone?" Buffy nods before looking at the baby, "But not right now because I have to watch the baby." Whistler nods before popping out. Wyatt looked curiously at that spot before clapping his hands. Buffy smiles at him in happiness.

Piper and Phoebe come home after a while, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, except Paige is missing and we can't find her." Buffy shakes her head. Piper has Wyatt when there is a knock on the door and Richard comes in. He notices that Wyatt is doing something with his eyes. Piper is stunned, "This is why my dates have been going badly." She shakes her head before deciding to deal with it later. Richard explains the plan that Paige has come up with. They end up saving Paige.

Piper and Phoebe are at the club and Buffy is serving them while they are talking. They are discussing what they are going to do about Paige. "I think she is getting a sense of freedom as the younger sister, but I also think that Piper is right and you shouldn't forgive her right away." They look at Buffy with confusion.

"I just mean that if either of you had gone on your own and basically sold your soul and killed yourself just to stop someone who made the mistake all on his own then she would be mad at you for going on your own." Piper smiles, "See that is what I am talking about." Buffy just smiles.

Leo and Chris show up and ask about what has been going on, the sisters look at each other before deciding to laugh and leave. Leo and Chris are confused, but order drinks. Buffy serves them, "What you missed was that Paige went out on her own, tried to save a person that sold his soul and when she couldn't do that she sold her own soul in order to kill the bossman himself." Leo and Chris were stunned, "Now where were you?" Leo stands up, "I am going to have a chat with Piper about this."

Chris looks at Leo before starting his story to Buffy. He had her laughing through the whole story. When it came to closing time at the club, Buffy noticed that a light was still on and went towards Chris's room. She knocks on the door and peaks in. "Hey Chris, if you don't want to live here I have a spare room in my condo if you want to use that." Chris looked surprised at the offer, "I'm good, but thanks."

"No problem, if you change your mind let me know."

The next day Piper arrives at P3 and notices that Buffy is already there. "Hey Piper can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure." Piper looks at her.

"Well I have two favors to ask you actually." Buffy is beating around the bush, Piper just raises her eyebrows and motions for Buffy to move it along.

"The first is that I need a schedule that would work with me taking college classes, the second is that I am going to need at least 48 hours off of work, but I don't know when that will be yet."

Piper looks confused, "Okay, first college classes?"

"Yeah, I was taking classes in my old town, but my mother got sick and I dropped out to take care of her and then she died and I never reapplied to the college."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. Our mother died a while ago and it still hurts." Buffy grimaces at her. "Alright we will figure out a schedule, but what about the 48 hours off?"

"Well, I know I am getting a visit from an old friend of mine, but I don't know exactly when. I would like to have 48 hours to talk to him and catch up with him."

Piper nods, "Alright, just let me know when."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks."

Buffy gets home that night and when she turns on the lights she senses something. She has a knife at the ready, "My god Slayer, you are a jumpy person." Whistler stands with his hands up in the air.

She relaxes, "Whistler, if you would just stop sneaking in on me then I would stop pointing a knife at you."

Whistler just waves it off. He smiles at her. She looks suspicious, "What?"

"Your wish has been granted, tomorrow morning Spike is going to be popped into your condo here and you will then have 48 hours to do whatever and talk about whatever." Buffy starts to excitedly jump up and down. "That's great, Whistler. I have to get ready and call Piper." She pauses for a moment. "My emotions won't cause my power to act up and burn him will it because that isn't factored into my plan."

Whistler laughs, "Probably not because it is only in emotions like anger or protecting like when you had Wyatt and they were attacking you."

"That explains why I haven't found my trigger yet." There is a pause before she shakes her head, "Never mind, Whistler I am going to ask you to leave so that I can get ready."

Whistler smiles before waving and leaving. Buffy smiles before grabbing her phone. At the manor everyone was there, even Chris when the phone rang. Piper gets up to get it, "Hello…Buffy?… Wow that was soon… Alright then, have fun for the next 48 hours, but I expect you to be back at work when that time is up." She hangs up and notices that everyone is watching her, "What?"

"What was that about?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh earlier today Buffy asked to have 48 hours with no definite date off so that she can visit with someone from her past." Some people raise their eyebrows.

"Do you know who it was?" Paige asked, Piper shook her head. They each wondered who it could be and Chris was sitting there with that unknown feeling in his stomach again before he shrugged it off.

Buffy had beautified herself and set up the candles for tomorrow before going to bed. When she woke up she got dressed and ready and soon heard a slight pop and then a, "Bloody Hell! Where am I?"

She is shaking a little before smoothing her hair and opening her bedroom door. "Hey Spike."

 **AN: Just a heads up, I don't think I will do a very good job with the British accent so I don't know if it will come through in the writing. The next chapter will mainly be Buffy and Spike's 48 hours nothing Charmed related unless I bring the characters in for a quick visit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's been awhile since I wrote this so I hope it isn't too choppy. This chapter is mainly Buffy and Spike before we tune back into the charmed and Buffy episodes.**

Spike turns and looks at her in shock, "Buffy?"

Buffy smiles and walks up to him. "I know you are confused, but I will explain." She then hugs him. Spike is confused, but happy that she is touching and hugging him instead of punching him.

She pulls back, Spike looks at her and finds that she is slightly teary eyed. "What's wrong, luv?" Buffy smiles at that word, before stepping back Spike is just standing there looking confused. Buffy pulls her arm back and punches Spike hard in the nose.

Spike yells and grabs his nose, "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"That was for not believing what I said before in the cave." Buffy raises her voice a little.

Spike is stunned, "You-you were just in the moment. You wanted to comfort me." Buffy rolls her eyes, and huffs. "You know me better than that Spike. I wouldn't do that just to comfort you." Spike shrugs at that.

Buffy sighs, "We'll get to that later, we have a time limit and I want to enjoy our time together. Let's sit down and talk really quick." Buffy and Spike sit down, "So, what do you remember?"

Spike explains that he remembers his final moments and that was it until now. Buffy nods and explains what happened after and what she discovered. "Those bloody idiots! Making you immortal." Spike shakes his head and turns to her, "How are you doing, pet?"

"I'm doing okay, not great, but I can't die so I have to deal with that. Although I haven't told my new friends." Spike nods. Buffy shakes her head, "Alright, we are caught up and now we can go into my bedroom and make the most of these hours." Spike raises an eyebrow before leering at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Buffy smiles before standing up, "And these will be enjoyable not depressing like they used to be." Spike takes her hand and they head into the bedroom for the next few hours.

* * *

A little while later, Buffy rolls off of Spike and they are both panting. "That was plenty enjoyable." They start laughing before Spike rolls over to her and leans on his elbow. "Did you really mean what you said?" Buffy looks at him and sees the slightly desperate hope that he has, "Yes, I did mean it." She pauses and looks at him deeply for a minute, she kisses him deeply before pulling back, "Spike…" Spike stares at her in awe, "Yes, kitten?"

"I love you, real love, not friend love, although I feel that for you as well." Spike stares at her in shock before smiling really big. He rolls on top of her, "I love you too, Buffy." They smile and go back to hours of behind closed door action. They next time they are done Spike looks at her, "So what kind of powers do you have?"

"Right now it is just fire power, but soon I will get more. I just need to learn how to control this power. I think that it has something to do with my emotions, but you know that I am not very good with those."

Spike huffs and smiles, "You are good and the hero emotions, when you have to deal with anything personal you back off. I think that in order to control these powers, you have to accept that you are going to be in the game of powers and witches for a long while. Once you accept and enjoy, like I know you enjoy the slayer side of you, the powers that you will have, you will be the one that I know you already are." Buffy smiles at him.

"Thank for that." Buffy kisses him. Spike pulls back, "Now, do you know what is going to happen to me?"

Buffy frowns, "I think that you will become a ghost and then work with Angel." Spike makes a face, "Work with the poof!" Buffy laughs, "Yes. Although if you ever need out or help, call me." Spike smiles and they kiss, Buffy rolls on top of Spike for another round.

They are sleeping when a knock comes from Buffy's front door. She groans and grabs her robe before heading towards the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She opens the door slightly, hiding behind it. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Uh…" Buffy looks behind her before sighing, "Sure." She waves her in and thumps her head on the door as she closes it. Phoebe looks around, "This is a nice place." Buffy smiles, but starts to frown when her bedroom door opens. Spike comes out wearing just a blanket around his waist. Phoebe's jaw drops open at the sight of Spike and his chest. She looks back at Buffy and mouths 'wow'.

Spike raises an eyebrow at her. Buffy sighs, "Uh William this is Phoebe. Phoebe this is William. He is on old friend of mine. William, Phoebe is one of the witches that I told you about." Phoebe stared at Buffy in shock. Buffy just looks confused at that. Spike, however, raised an eyebrow at the name she gave him.

"Y-you told him about us."

"Yeah. I was thinking through things and I needed some advice. Plus he won't tell anyone and he isn't magical, so he can't mess with me." Spike just leers at Buffy. He grabs Phoebe's hand, "Nice to meet you, pet." Phoebe melts at the english accent. "Hello, and nice to meet you too."

"So what can you do as a witch?"

"Well I can levitate and see premonitions or the past." Phoebe says. Spike nods at that.

Buffy steps closer, "Not to be rude or anything, but Spike isn't here for long, what do you need?"

"Oh I just wanted to see what you were up to and I wanted to see your place." Buffy nods and claps her hands, "Well you've done both," Buffy grabs Phoebe by the shoulder and pushes her towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime and we can catch up them." Phoebe smiles and winks at them both before heading out the door.

Buffy huffs and spins around, "Well that was fun."

"Why did you call me William?"

"Well for one, your name is William. For another I don't really want to deal with the questions that would come from the nickname Spike." She comes closer and puts her arms around his neck, "Not that I am ashamed. It's just that I haven't told them about being a slayer or immortal."

Spike nods. "That's fine." Buffy looks at him and waggles her eyebrows at him, they both laugh and head back into her bedroom.

A little while later Phoebe gets home. Piper is in the kitchen cooking when Phoebe walks in, "Hey where have you been." Phoebe smiles, "I went to go see Buffy and why she asked for the 48 hours off." Piper stops what she was doing and looks at Phoebe, Paige walks in as Piper leans forward, "Well what was she doing."

"What she was doing was a man named William." Paige was taking a drink when Phoebe said this and it caused her to choke a little. "TMI sis."

"Wait, wait, wait." Piper waves her hands, "She wanted time off for a man?" Phoebe nods, "And he was a hunk. And British." Phoebe waves a hand in front of her face saying "Wowza."

* * *

Later that night, Buffy's alarm went off and she sighed at Spike before turning it off. "It's close to time for you to go." She hugs him. Spike smiles, "It's alright, luv."

"Spike…" Buffy whispers and moves slightly away from him. "I have a message for you to give Angel when you arrive there." Spike clenches his jaw, "What is it luv?"

"Tell him that it wouldn't work between us so I am no longer available to him and he should move on if he hasn't already. Also tell him that I told you that I loved you. You deserve to rub it in his face that you were my last vampire." Buffy smiles slightly at his look of awe.

"You would let me do that?"

"Yes."

"Spike… I love you and I will continue, but I don't know how things will go for you or me, so I am telling you now that I might move on or you might." Spike nods at that.

"I love you, kitten. And you deserve to be happy." Buffy smiles and kisses him deeply one more time before Whistler pops in. "Times up slayer." Buffy nods, "Be good and don't be a hero if you can find a different way. Don't follow Angel because you think I would want that. Do something for yourself this time around. Okay?"

Spike nods before kissing her lightly on the forehead before he disappears in a burst of light. Buffy falls onto her bed and starts to cry. "Whistler will he be alright?"

"It depends on what path he takes, but either way he won't end up in Hell, if that's what you are worried about." Buffy smiles slightly as Whistler pops out. Buffy pulls the cover over her head and cries.


End file.
